The Last Song
by Delelta
Summary: Gamzee is sturggling to except the fact that his almost lover Tavros is gone. This is a sad touching story but will have you saying 'awww'. sorry that this is my first fan fiction, I promise this is cute ;A;


He sat against the dead and fallen leaves. The wind blew his bed-head hair to the north as his gray skin chilled to the bone. It had been a year and he still wasn't over him, his dear Tavros. Around his neck he wore a golden chain that held the last picture he had of his almost lover. His eyes clenched as he thought about the last days. The indigo tears stained his cheeks and ran like the blood that was in his veins, cold.

"If you had only stayed with me bro…" He sobbed burying his head into his purple dotted pants. Gamzee had spent a lot of time under this tree with Tavros when he was still alive. Sometimes he could still swear that he could hear the bright bell like laughter of Tavros under this tree. HE let his limp tear stained hand drop on the leaves so he could hear the crunch. It was all he could do to block out the beat of his own heart.

Ever since he and Tavros had meet they had been best friends, well in Tavroses eyes. Gamzees had always hoped for something a little more. He always wanted to reach out and hold his hands, kiss them and confess how he never wanted Tavros to leave him.

On the day of Gamzees sixth sweep Tavros made a confession of his own; he had his eye on Vriska the spider troll. When Gamzee heard the news he smiled and congratulated Tavros on his flush. Inside his heart crumbled and his soul combusted into flames.

Staying near Tavros was odd but for the most part the first few months were fine. Although the game consumed most of their friend time they still grew closer and closer and Gamzees heart never made a U-turn back to sanity.

But one day Tavros seemed distant, dead to the world almost. Gamzee pushed away all fear of anything being wrong. His brain was already clouded with the idea of Vriska replacing him.

"Then he died." He whispered to the wind. He slowly opened the bottle of faygo and lay back in the grass. "All thanks to that bitch." His brain repeated only rubbing in the pain. He would never ever dream of laying a harmful figure on Tavros. He held the up most respect for him, something Vriska would never have.

Gamzees soul ached and moaned to be loved again, to be talked to by someone that wasn't Karkat and always putting him down. Tavros had always praised Gamzee with all his heart. Being around Tavros would make someone feel powerful and king like.

"No one could ever love someone like me, not ever again." He griped the bottle popping and spilling the liquid with his claws, over grown and black. Instead of crying again Gamzee bravely closed his eyes.

"uH, hI GAMZEE." A small mouse like voice came from outside of Gamzees brain.

He didn't respond right away, when Tavros died all Gamzee could hear, see, speak was Tavros. So much so he had lost everyone that was still around him. He lost all his friends and he detatched himself from the rest of the world.

Then he felt a hand on his chest, "gAMZEE?"

"Go away." Gamzee chocked on his words and his tears came again.

"bUT, i, uH, tHOUGHT YOU MISSED ME."

Gamzee opened his eyes and sat up. In front of him was a white eyed Tavros. The shock was enough to stop his heart, he placed his hand on the boys face, "Brother?" he asked his words quivering.

Tavros nodded nervously, "yES, cANT YOU SEE ME?"

Gamzee didn't need to hear any more. Even though seeing Tavros dead, pale and white eyed broke him down, seeing his cute face was enough to keep him grounded. Gamzee lunged at the brown skinned boy and embraced him in a tight hug. He pressed his head into his chest and rubbed his face in his fuzzy Mohawk.

He felt light hands on his back in a loose hug, "gAMZEE, don't CRY I CAN TALK TO YOU NOW." He reached up to pat his friends horns in reassurance.

"I can't keep doing this." Gamzee gripped his love harder and let his emotions pour out.

"cANT DO WHAT GAMZEE?"

"I Love You!" He screamed out.

Tavros was silent for a long while. The air seemed to be chillier and the ground seemed rougher, " I like your messy hair, I like the clothes you wear. I like the way you sing, and when you dance with me! I don't know why… I love you."

He heard a small giggle come from his chest; the silence was broken. "What's so funny?" Gamzee commanded offended.

Tavros looked up at him with his white eyes and smiled, "that's FROM A, uH, sONG ISNT IT GAMZEE?"

Gamzee smiled at his mistake, "I guess it is."

"sO…dO YOU STILL LOVE ME NOW THAT IM DEAD?"

Gamzee rubbed his head, "I've loved you for a thousand years, and Ill love you for a thousand more."

"gAMZEE," Tavros laughed,"sTOP USING SONG LYRICS."


End file.
